


Stage Fright

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: Amelia is unable to "perform" after her terrible experience in the military hospital
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Kudos: 8





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit late to the Luimelia fandom but I only recently discovered AEPS and I thought I'd attempt a fic about my favourite couple in the show.  
> The electroshock stuff was really harsh to watch but it got me thinking about how hard it would be to be intimate with someone after an experience like that.

“Amelia, I miss you. And we can still do this”. Luisita said, watching as tears fell from her girlfriends eyes. It hurt her to see her cry but she needed to let Amelia know that they could still make it as a couple.

“We can” she reiterated, and she was so relieved when Amelia reached out her hand to her as if she were agreeing to a deal.  
Luisi took her into her arms and held her as more tears fell from her eyes. “I’m sorry” Amelia said sadly, and Luisi just held her to let her know she was safe with her.

“I love you” Amelia sobbed through her tears.

“I love you carino”. Luisi replied and she placed a sweet soft kiss on her cheek to reassure her. She then took her face in her hands and pleaded with her. "Come home with me Amelia, please".  
Amelia knew in her heart how much Luisa and her family loved her and she couldn't deny it, they were her real family now and she couldn't turn away from them after everything they had done for her lately, getting her out of that hospital and taking her into their home, they had been so good to her.

Of course she went home with Luisi and her parents welcomed her back gladly, they hadn't wanted her to leave them any more than Luisi had and they made a great deal of fuss over her as a welcome back. Marcelino was especially glad to have her back as he had become very fond of Amelia recently and felt a fatherly affection towards the girl. More so than ever after seeing the horror that Tomás had put her through and how much Luisi had suffered because of him.  
\---------

Amelias recovery was slow and steady as she needed time to feel like herself again, but Luisi and her family were there for her to take her to her therapy sessions and make her feel comfortable in their home and as time went on they could see that the old Amelia was returning to life.  
Luisi more than anyone was overjoyed to see the progress Amelia was making, every day she seemed to have more colour in her cheeks and she would smile more and was becoming more affectionate with Luisi again. Their affection had a limit at the moment though as that was one thing they still needed to work on, they kept it to handholding and gentle kisses for now, in fact they hadn't been intimate with each other since before Amelia had been taken to the hospital.

Luisi still desired her very much and knew Amelia felt the same towards her but they both knew they should take things slow as Amelia was still recovering from her ordeal. It didn't help matters that they were still living with Luisis parents, not that they weren't grateful to be there of course, it's just that there were very few chances in that house where they could be alone together with the kids and Pelayo there too. Besides neither parties would have been eager to hear the others exertions coming from the bedroom, so the young couple did their best to keep it chaste for now.

Still, one night when the kids and grandpa were asleep and Marcelino and Manolita were doing shifts at the hotel Luisi and Amelia found themselves some time to enjoy each other in Luisi's room.  
Though Amelia still preferred to sleep in the other bed in the room they often liked to lie together on Luisis bed so they could feel close to each other for a while, they would share soft touches and kisses but they hadn't gone any further than that in a long time, not since before everything went terribly wrong.  
This night felt different though, Amelia had started to become more confident, and she was giddy at the idea of being onstage again, she thought her artistic side had died in that hospital but now she was beginning to feel like herself again. Luisi was glad to see her like this and it was a pleasant surprise that night when Amelia started deepening their kisses and touching her with more vigour. Luisi pulled back and sighed happily when she felt Amelias hand travel up her thigh and onto her backside and they both knew what they wanted next. Luisi looked into Amelias eyes and asked "Are you sure?" to which Amelia nodded.

Luisi didn't waste time after that, she was eager to dive right into Amelias body again. Before Amelia went to the hospital she had just begun to teach Luisi about the joys of cunnilingus and Luisi was dying to get between her legs again, maybe not tonight as they had only just regained their intimacy, but this was definitely a good sign for them both, a sign that their relationship would be alright again.

“Ay Carino” Luisi purred as she kissed Amelias neck, hands slowly caressing her lover's breasts over her nightdress, “I’ve missed this so much”.

Amelia was silent as Luisis hands roamed her body and she continued covering her with kisses, she was definitely taking the lead in the bedroom tonight and she wanted to show Amelia just how much she had missed being with her girlfriend. She ran her hands over her breasts and let them linger there for a while as she enjoyed the feel of them again, they were so soft and round and Luisi was keen to get them into her hands again without the thin barrier of Amelias nightclothes around them.

Luisi let her hands wander to Amelias waist and started feeling up her thighs and down her leg to the edge of her nightdress. Had she been less eager to get her clothes off then she might have noticed that Amelia was in trouble, her touches had made her panic suddenly and she couldn’t move or tell her to stop what she was doing. She had begun trembling and her breathing had become more ragged, she wanted to tell Luisi she couldn’t do this but she was frozen with fear all of a sudden.  
It was only when Luisi had her hand on the waistband of her underwear that she realised something was wrong. “I think these should come off don’t you?” she said slyly, but it was when she received no response, only a gasp of terror from Amelia, that she noticed she was trembling in fear.

“You’re shaking” Luisi said with concern in her voice, then she looked properly at Amelias face and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

“Amelia? What’s wrong?” she said with a panic in her voice as she realised that Amelia was beginning to hyperventilate. She sat up on her knees and tried to reach out to her but Amelia practically pushed her away as she tried to sit up as well. “What’s happening carino?” Luisi asked as she placed a hand on the back of Amelias neck to try and calm her. “Talk to me Amelia, what’s the matter?”. She pleaded, taking her face in her hands and trying to understand what was happening to her girlfriend.

Through the tears and the shaking Amelia could only splutter out “I can't...” as she tried to get her breathing under control. Luisi reached for the glass of water that she kept by her bed and told her to drink, the cool liquid helped her a little as it gave her something else to focus on and she had now perched herself on the edge of the bed whilst Luisi stroked her back.

“Just breathe...breathe slowly” Luisi said, trying to calm her down. And when Amelia seemed to come to her senses again Luisi once again tried to get her to talk.

“Did I go too fast? I thought.... You seemed like you wanted to” she said.

Amelia simply looked straight ahead and didn’t reply, she only reacted to the situation when Luisi took one of her hands into hers and she practically recoiled at that simple touch and unconsciously moved away from her.

“I think I’m just tired Luisi” she finally said, which didn’t explain the situation for anyone but that was all Amelia could come up with. “I’m sorry” she added, standing up and returning to her own bed in silence leaving Luisi on her own, feeling shocked, confused and quite hurt by how Amelia had just rejected her in such a strange way.  
\---------  
The next morning when Luisi awoke she was dismayed to see Amelia wasn’t there. She sighed as she looked over at the empty bed as she had wanted to talk to her about what happened last night and now she didn’t know when they would be alone again. She was still so confused, everything was going so well and Amelia had wanted to do it, she couldn’t understand how everything had gone so wrong so fast.

She arose, throwing on a dressing gown and walking out of her room, she could hear her parents and Amelia in the living room talking happily over breakfast.

“Buenas Dias” she said as she entered the room, still rubbing sleep from her eyes, and her parents and Amelia greeted her the same.  
Amelia flashed her a small shy smile but Luisi couldn’t help but notice how she avoided eye contact with her as she sat down next to her, and her mother poured her a drink.  
She barely even acknowledged her for the rest of breakfast, occasionally Luisi would glance at her, trying to get her to look at her but instead Amelia made small talk with Marce and Manolita, looking for anything other than Luisi to focus on which only made Luisi feel even more hurt as she silently drank her morning coffee. 

There was no chance to get Amelia alone for the rest of the morning, Luisi had to go to the Kings and Amelia had her own things to do that it was impossible to talk to her without someone else being present. It wasn’t until later that afternoon when Luisi had some free time that she could go back home to see if Amelia was there. 

As she opened the door to her parents' home she was glad to see Amelia sitting on the sofa engrossed in a knitting project.

“Hola guapa” Luisi said with a smile and Amelia looked at her timidly.

“Hola” she said back, returning to her knitting in an instant 

Luisi hung up her coat and had a look around the living room, Amelia looked like the only person home at the moment and so Luisi thought this was the perfect moment to get Amelia to talk.

“Are we alone here?” Luisi asked, and Amelia nodded silently which was all she needed, so she quickly took her chance to get the explanation she craved.

“Amelia, can we talk about what happened last night?” Luisa asked carefully.

“Luisi please...” Amelia huffed, setting down her knitting needles.

“Carino” Luisi said as she sat down next to her, “please talk to me, I don’t understand what happened”.

“I can't explain it” Amelia said, but Luisi was determined to get an answer, although she didn’t want to push her.

Luisi took one of her hands in hers, feeling glad that she didn’t reject this gentle action. “Amelia, I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do”. She said, referring to their actions last night. “But we were having fun last night weren't we?”

Amelia didn't respond to that so Luisi continued to probe her. “You seemed like you wanted to do it, and then you just stopped. Was it me? Was I going too fast? I’d never pressure you for sex Amelia, I just need you to tell me what happened”.

Luisi stroked the back of her girlfriends' hand and Amelia felt comforted by that gesture, so much so that she decided to tell her the truth.

“I think it was stage fright” she said, but Luisi just looked even more confused at that explanation so Amelia continued. 

“It was just...” she paused, unable to find the words to describe how she felt. “We were there, and we were together and it felt good. I wanted to be with you but suddenly it was like being back on stage and I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t do anything, I felt scared and I panicked. I’m sorry Luisi, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t you I promise, I just got scared”. She said as tears formed in her beautiful brown eyes which made Luisi want to cry too just from looking at them.

“But I’m not scary carino, making love isn't scary” Luisi said as she placed a hand in her hair and softly stroked her, she so loved to play with those dark curls. She felt hurt by the suggestion that she could be the cause of her fears, especially in the bedroom, but she was beginning to understand what happened between them the previous night.

Amelia leant her head against Luisis hand like a cat looking for affection and let more tears fall down her face, unable to make sense of her feelings but just letting Luisi be there for her in that moment.

“Do you remember our first time together” Luisi asked her, “when we did it right here on my parents sofa?”

Amelia nodded, wiping away her tears as a small smile formed on her face at that memory.

“You told me you would wait until I was ready”. Luisi told her. "I was so nervous about it but then when it happened it was amazing. That was the best day of my life Amelia”.

She paused for a moment as they both relived that memory; they had made plans for a weekend alone together but their lust had overtaken them and they ended up making love on the sofa in her parents living room.

“It was amazing because It was with you Amelia, because I love you.” Luisi continued, “If you need more time I can wait for you, I promise mi amor”.

Amelia sniffled and looked at Luisi who was looking at her with so much love in her eyes. She loved her with all her heart and she had no doubt that Luisi would give her the time she needed, but there was still a doubt in her mind about her own ability to perform in the bedroom. She even doubted if Luisita could still love her if she couldn’t be physically intimate with her anymore. 

“But what if I can't do it? What if I get scared every time we try?” Amelia asked her fearfully.

“Then we’ll live without it” Luisi told her with absolute sincerity. She didn’t even have to think about it, she loved Amelia and she loved having sex with Amelia, but if she had to give up the physical side of their relationship to keep her girlfriend with her then Luisi would do that without question. “I don’t need it” she added. “I just need you”.

Amelia was touched by Luisi’s words and she started tearing up even more so Luisi simply took her into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder as she stroked her back tenderly.

“I love you Amelia” she told her and Amelia sniffled out a meek “I love you” back.

“Pobrecita” Luisi whispered, kissing her hair gently.


	2. Part Two

After Amelia admitted her fears to Luisi the couple went back to simply holding hands and gentle kisses again as Luisi made good on her claim that she didn’t need sex to love Amelia, instead of being physical with each other they both became focused on getting Amelia back on stage again.

Even though Luisi thought Amelia was taking things too fast and she worried about her lovers health she was genuinely glad to see her excited about something again, God knows she didn’t want to see Amelia end up back in hospital, but it was good to see Amelias artistic side was still alive. 

Luisi always loved to watch Amelia perform and she was doing her best to be a supportive girlfriend but Amelia’s first night back was a complete disaster and Luisi couldn’t help but feel a little to blame. She had tried to give Amelia a good luck present but it had only damaged Amelias confidence more and she felt like every time Amelia and her were making progress together they would only end up taking two steps backwards in their relationship.

Her second attempt back onstage however went better than either of them could have hoped for and Luisi was right there in the front row to support her girlfriend. Amelia danced beautifully, gracefully and she was so, so sexy that it made Luisi feel incredibly aroused at the mere sight of her. More than that though she was just proud that her Amelia was back, back onstage and back to that bright beautiful girl she had known before their lives were almost destroyed.

After all the applause and the congratulating it was as if Amelia was high on a cloud and when the couple returned home Amelia was still giddy with the excitement of the evening.  
“You were amazing tonight carino, de verdad” Luisi told her as she hung both their coats up, and Amelia didn’t respond, she simply looked at her girlfriend with a lusty smile and took her by the hand, leading her to their bedroom.

Once inside. Amelia pushed Luisi against the door due to her newfound confidence and dived right into kissing her over and over until it felt like both their lips hurt.

Amelia broke off the kisses first and she motioned over to the bed with her eyes making Luisi feel overjoyed at this suggestion, though she was still worried that Amelia might be rushing things. “I want you to be ready carino” Luisi said.

“I am ready” Amelia told her, peppering her with more kisses. “I am. I want to make love to you Luisi, now” she whispered, and Luisi could feel herself getting more turned on by the way she spoke.

“But first I want you to do something for me” Amelia said pulling back and looking her in the eyes, Luisi nodded in silent agreement, whatever Amelia wanted she would do her best to give her.

“I want you to watch me undress, I want to see you desire me” Amelia told her and truthfully Luisi was confused by this. She had seen her undress lots of times, onstage and off and she always desired her, so why should tonight be any different?

“Come...” Amelia said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the edge of her bed. “Sit” she simply said, and she stood a few steps in front of her so Luisi could enjoy her own private show.

Amelia began with her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly whilst watching Luisis reactions, she untucked it from her shorts and dropped it gracefully to the floor, letting Luisi get a good look at her lacy bra before she continued. Next she removed the belt from her little green shorts and  
discarded that before unbuttoning them and slowly gliding them down her slender legs. 

If Amelia had lost her sparkle due to her terrible treatment in the hospital then she had definitely regained it now as she stood in front of her girlfriend in just her underwear. Luisi looked her up and down and a small smile crept onto her face as she gazed at her lover, nodding in appreciation, she knew there was more coming and Amelia was pleased to see that her hands were gripping the bedsheets in an attempt to keep her hands to herself for now, though she was dying to touch every single part of Amelia. 

This is what Amelia wanted, she wanted to feel desired again. She knew many people desired her when they watched her dance and she knew what kinds of thoughts went through their heads, but tonight she just wanted Luisi to see her, all of her, and she wanted to see how Luisi desired her.

Amelia was still for a moment, placing her hands on her hips to let Luisi appreciate her little striptease, then she reached around her back to unhook her bra and slipped it off in one swift movement, one she had become very adept at from her stage shows.  
Luisi gasped a little as her bare breasts were revealed to her, she had missed those very much and she took in the fullness of her chest, eyes wide as saucers as she longed to take them into her hands. Next Amelia teased at the waistband of her underwear, torturing Luisi a little with a sly wink before she pulled them down and stepped out of them to reveal herself fully in front of her girlfriend.

“Dios mio” Luisi whispered as she took her all in, she was already incredibly aroused at the sight of Amelia undressing but now she felt herself become soaked between the legs as her eyes took in Amelias plump chest and she unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes stopped at the patch of hair below her waist. She felt like crying at the sight of such beauty, it was almost too much to take.

“Amelia” she whimpered, desire almost overtaking her completely and Amelia stepped forward until Luisis face was directly in front of her chest. 

“Touch me” Amelia declared and Luisi took her breasts into her hands, feeling them properly for the first time in ages before wrapping her arms around Amelias torso and burying her head into her chest.

They stayed like that for a moment in a sort of embrace and Amelia kissed the top of Luisis head whilst she ran her hands through her hair and she felt her lovers hands caressing her back as well as her lips on her chest. Luisi stroked her hands all the way down to Amelias backside and felt her lovers fingers tuck under her chin to lift her face up to hers so she could kiss her once more.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were both on the bed and Amelia was helping Luisi get out of her clothes as well, both of them giggling like schoolgirls as they grasped as each other's naked flesh and kissed every part of each other that they could reach until they both became very serious and Amelia stroked Luisis face gently.

“My Luisita” she whispered before kissing her softly, straddling one of her legs with her own as they finally came together again. She began grinding herself against Luisis thigh, feeling her own slickness glide against Luisis soft skin whilst her own hand worked her way down her girlfriends' body until it landed in that warm wet spot between her thighs.

Luisi gasped in pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of Amelias fingers playing with her and the feeling of her warm body pressed against hers again, it was utter bliss, bliss for them both as it was like they had never been apart from each other. They made love slowly, taking the time to appreciate each other again, to touch and kiss each other like this felt like the most natural thing in the world and they both recalled quickly what each other liked to do in bed.

Amelia wanted to feel Luisi inside of her again so she guided her lovers fingers to her own centre and let them glide in and out of her, Luisi always loved the noises Amelia made when they had sex and tonight especially she wanted to commit every single one of them to memory, usually they would have tried to keep their lovemaking as quiet as possible but that night neither of them could have cared less who could hear them, this was their time together and no one was going to stop them.

“Si...Si Luisa” Amelia moaned as she reached her peak first, Luisis fingers confidently thrusting inside of her. She buried her head into Luisis neck as she orgasmed close to her lovers' ear and she made sure Luisi followed closely behind as she curled her own fingers inside of her to return the favour. Luisi dug her free hand into the dark curls on Amelias head as she came, pulling a little harder than she intended to but  
Amelia was too caught up in the moment of joy to notice any pain. 

Afterwards they both lay together, sweaty and flushed but completely satisfied and happy, with Amelia peppering Luisis cheeks with soft kisses of gratitude. When she pulled back and looked at Luisi again she looked like the cat who had got the cream, she had the most sincere expression of love and admiration on her face and she was so happy with what had just happened that it seemed crazy that she had ever been afraid of it.

“Guapa” she said, softly kissing Luisi once more.

“Eres muy guapa” Luisi replied looking at her love and stroking her face gently until Amelia lay down next to her again and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head gently on her chest, suddenly exhausted by all the happy events of the evening.

“Te quiero tanto mucho Luisi” she whispered, eyes closed and already half asleep feeling the most safe and contented she had felt in the longest time curled up in Luisis embrace.

“Te quiero Amelia, mi vida”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you liked it, or even if you didn't, I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
